


Keep Making Me Laugh

by Selemetis



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Songfic, Tumblr Prompt, minor haylijah, past elijah/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/pseuds/Selemetis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I believe that I can give you the happiness you deserve, love." said Klaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Making Me Laugh

You’ve made great mistake by coming to New Orleans after all those years. Yes, you had a relationship with Elijah for a couple of months back in Mystic Falls but it can clearly be seen that he moved on. With that silly little hybrid girl. 

You can’t erase the images of you and Elijah’s memory out of your mind. Your heart aches every time you see him with Hayley and you don’t know what to focus on.

“I’m sorry.” Elijah says. “I don’t want to break your heart but, Y/N, didn’t we know how this was end? You let me go and I didn’t stay. It was no one’s fault. Please, be happy.”

 

Please, be happy. Yeah because that was really easy. 

 

Even if you completely despise Hayley, you understand what he means. It wasn’t the love of your life, after all. You just like to hold on a couple of good memories. 

You need go back home. 

 

It’s raining harshly, you don’t care at all. Your bags and car is ready -- your compelled driver knows where to go. But before you leave for good, you see Klaus is waiting for you under the pouring rain.

“I heard you’re leaving, love.” he says. “May I ask why?”

“Your brother persuaded me to live my own life -- without him.”

He nods and helps you with your bags. Before you get in the car, he stops you.

“I, myself, never understand why you obsessed with him since the beginning.”

“Choose your last words wisely, Klaus.” you tease him. “It may be our last conversation.”

“I doubt that.” he smirks. “And I like our chances, Y/N.”

“What is that even mean?” you laugh. “Should I join the dark side?”

He giggles and holds your hand. Rain gets faster.

“Not the dark side.” he whisper. “Why don’t we just walk on the wild side?”

“Klaus--”

“It wasn’t Elijah who deeply cared about you and thought about you and waited for your return, Y/N.” he admits. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Elijah liked you and you liked him back. But it was a summer affection, love. The one who really loved you and stood out of your way just for you to be happy as you wish… it was me.”

You blink and look at his face carefully. 

“You want me to be happy?” you ask him. He confirms. “And you believe now you can make me happy? Since you were so noble to tell anything all those years?”

“I was trying to be nice.” he chuckles. 

“You didn’t answer my question, Klaus.” you insist. He pulls your hair from your face and smiles.

“Yes, Y/N.” he says. “I believe I can give you the happiness you deserve.”

You stop at that moment see the big picture. It was Klaus who cared about you back in your hometown. It is Klaus who wants you to stay and give him a chance. You’ve been so obsessed with your summer love and you can’t see the real happiness chance right in front of you.

You kiss Klaus on the cheek under the rain.

“Keep making me laugh, then.” you challenge him. “I’ll be around here for a while.”

***

Three years later after that conversation, you are in your bedroom you’ve been sharing Klaus for the last couple of months. The road you’ve been going on was long but you carried on with him -- you had fun in the meantime.

“How’s my Mrs. Mikaelson?” he asks you, wrapping his arm around your waist.

“I’m fine.” you answer him. “I was just wondering when would my husband wake up and give me a kiss.”

“Oh, he couldn’t be agreed more, love.” he says and kisses you passionately. You two make out for a couple of minutes and then you take a deep breath.

“I need to go.” you say and he frowns a bit.

“Why is that?”

“Because I promised the mother of your child that I’ll help her with her wedding shopping? You know, your brother needs your help, too.”

“Since when you and Hayley shopping together?” he teases you.

“You know, having good taste in men gets us closer day by day.”

“That wasn’t funny.” he complains while you put your clothes on.

“Well it was accurate.” you wink at him and kiss his devilish smile last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, hope you'll like it!!


End file.
